1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector device used in a personal computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCI cards, such as a memory card used in a personal computer, a LAN card and the like are known. Because PCI cards have a variety of widths, in order to insert such PCI cards in one slot, the positional relationship between an electrode on the card side and am electrode on the card connector side must be constant against such cards of a variety of sizes.
Patent reference 1 discloses a plate spring which can be moved to absorb the width differences of the cards and which is provided on each side of the case so that two types of PCI cards with different sizes can be inserted in the same slot.
Patent reference 2 discloses a structure which is provided with a card guiding member which can be pulled out and back in such a way as to narrow the width of a card insertion slot and a card of a different size is guided to a card mounting unit by adjusting the side position by the card guiding member.
Against a PCI card for transferring data in parallel, using a PCI bus, an EXPRESS card for transferring data serially is also known. The EXPRESS card also has a plurality of widths.
The EXPRESS card has two standard widths of 54 mm and 34 mm. The slot size of an EXPRESS-card connector device is designed to be wide so that EXPRESS cards of different sizes can be inserted in the same slot. When a narrow card is inserted, a space of approximately 20 mm occurs in the card connector part corresponding to the side of the inserted EXPRESS card and the side of the EXPRESS card cannot be supported. Therefore, when a side force is repeatedly applied to the tip (part protruding from the slot) of the EXPRESS card, the card moves in the card connector and it finally comes out of the connector.
In order to solve such a problem, Patent references 1 and 2 can be adopted, However, in either case, the structure of a card connector device becomes complex.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-63197
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-71257